fall on me
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: hanggang kailan susupilin ni sasuke ang nararamdaman niya para kay sakura.Na kahit na anong pilit nya sa sarili nya na kaibigan lng ang nararamdaman nya para sa dalaga ay hindi nya ito kailanman maitatago.matutupad pa ba ang pangarp ni sakura na mahalin s


A/n-well ito ang first attempt kong gumawa ng sasusaku. Fan ako ng sasusaku dati pa. kaya sinubukan kong gumawa ng oneshot fic. sana lang magustuhan nyo.yung kanta dito na fall on me eh kanta ng moonstar88. nagagandahan lang ako sa kanta na yun kaya napa sulat ako ng story. Uunahan ko na kayo,a/u ang story na ito at mapapansin nyong ooc ang character ni irog(Sasuke) dito. hindi ko kasi alam ang gagawin ko para mapakita na may romance sa katawan si irog kung hindi ko gagawing ooc eh. kaya pwede nyo akong sasksakin after mabasa nyo ito kung hindi nyo na gustuhan ito….. pero sana talaga mag review kayo..kelangan ko talaga ng mga review eh….

**FALL ON ME**

"oi Sasuke sumama ka na kasi sa amin, ayaw mo bang mapanood si Sakura?" imbita ni Naruto kay Sasuke

Si Sasuke ay kasalukuyang nanonood ng t.v

Lumapit sa kanya si Naruto. Biglang inagaw ang hawak na remote ng lalaki at saka pinatay ang TV. Asar na tinignan ni Sasuke si Naruto

"Kahit kailan talaga buwisit kang kulugo ka!" singhal ni Sasuke sa makulit na si Naruto.

At dahil nawala na ang atensyon ni Sasuke sa panonood ng tv, nilubos lubos na ni Naruto ang pangungulit.

Inakbayan nya si Sasuke at saka nagsalita

"Alam mo Sasuke, unang araw ni Sakura sa bar na kakantahan niya. Ayaw mo ba sya makitang kumanta ha, Sasuke?" pangungumbinsi ni Naruto

"Wala akong balak manood ng performance ni Sakura" Sabi nya na tipong nayayamot na sa pagkakaakbay sa kanya ni Naruto

"At saka sigurado ka bang may kumuhang bar jan kay Sakura para mag perform sa maraming tao? Eh wala naman yatang talent yang si Sakura kundi sigawan at sigawan lang tayong dalawa eh."Sabi ni Sasuke na pilit iniaalis ang kamay na naka dantay sa balikat nya.

Tinanggal na rin sa wakas ni Naruto ang kamay nya kay Sasuke at saka tumayo.

"Oi mayabang na lalaki, kahit ganun si Sakura marunong kumanta yun at saka may baliw bang bar manager na pipili lang ng pipitsuging singer ha Sasuke? Isipin mo nga yun" sabi ni Naruto na tila gumaganti sa mga sinabi ng binata.

Hindi pa rin natitinag si Sasuke sa kanyang inuupuan. Wala talaga siyang balak manood. Hindi sya mahilig sa mga ganyang bagay. Hindi sya mahilig sa gimmick.

"Basta hindi ako pupunta.okei, wala akong panahon manood ng mga ganyang kantahan. Hindi naman ako marunong kumanta noh!" sa wakas nagsalita na ulit si Sasuke at saka tumayo patungo sa kanyang silid.

"Oi magtatampo si Sakura, sinabi ko kasi na kasama ka namin ni Hinata na manonood ng gig nya eh"

Napahinto si Sasuke sa paglalakad at tumingin sya kay naruto saka nagsalita

"Eh gago ka pala eh, bakit ka nangangako kaagad sa tao kung hindi mo pa pala sigurado kung sasama nga sila" Pagalit na sabi ni Sasuke sa kaibigan nya.

Natigilan si Naruto. Pagkaraan ng ilang segundo nagsalita ulit ito ngunit mahinang boses na ang gamit.

"Kasi alam ko na hindi mo matatanggihan si Sakura." Panimula ni Naruto na nakaupo na ulit sa sofa "at saka Sasuke, mahalaga ang presensya natin doon para sa kanya...lalo na ikaw. Alam mo naman yun diba?

Nakatingin lang si Sasuke kay Naruto. Oo alam naman nya yun eh. Kaibigan nila si Sakura at kahit papaano mahalaga na rin ito sa kanya at alam nya na totoo nga ang sinabi ni Naruto, mahalaga ang presensya nila doon...lalo na sya...

"Pasensya na lang Naruto, wala talaga ako sa mood lumabas ngayon eh" Pagdadahilan niya. "sabihin mo na lang kay Sakura na congrats na lang sa unang performance nya at saka balitaan mo ako sa mga mangyayare ah" yun na lang ang nasabi nya at dali-dali nang pumasok sa sariling niyan silid.

Tila ba wala nang lakas si Naruto na pilitin pa si Sasuke kaya tumayo na rin ito at pumunta na sa kanyang silid. Kilala nya ang kaibigan, kapag nakagawa na ito ng huling desisyon hindi na ito mababago ng kahit sino.

"Sige Sasuke sasabihin ko yan kay Sakura." At saka ngumiti na tila ba may iniisip na kalokohan "Hay salamat naman sa Diyos at magkakasolohan kami ni Hinata" Malakas na usal ni naruto na tila nakakaloko.

Narinig ito ni Sasuke mula sa kwarto niya.

"Gago ka talaga Naruto" iyon na lamang ang nasabi nya at saka humiga sa kanyang kama.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto may kumatok sa pinto ni Sasuke.

"Tuloy" Sabi niya

Pagkabukas ng pinto, pumasok ang isang bulto ng lalaki na naka suot isang simpleng fitted polo at itim na slacks at naka itim na leather shoes. Naka relos din ito at naka gel pa ang buhok. Yung tipong sasali sa Star truck batch 3...

Walang iba kundi si Naruto.

Walang nagawa si Sasuke kundi tignan lang mula ulo hanggang paa si Naruto. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala na marunong palang mag ayos ang mokong niyang kaibigan.

"Oh Sasuke baka naman ma in love ka sa akin ah...para lang kay Hinata ang magandang katawan na ito"

Sabi ni Naruto sabay haplos sa kanyang dibdib na ang gusto yatang palabasin eh napaka delicious ng kanyang katawan para pag nasaan...

Nailing na lamang si Naruto

Nagsalita na ulit si Naruto

"oi Sasuke, hindi na kita pipilitin kasi alam ko na hindi ka naman sasama diba" Panimula nya " Pero wala ka bang balak talagang sumama sa amin ni HInata?" tanong ulit ni Naruto sa kaibigan

umiling lamang si Sasuke

"is that you final answer Uchiha Sasuke?" tanong ni Naruto na ginagaya ang intonation ni Kris Aquino sa Game knb.

"oo nga sabi, ang kulit mo talagang kulugo ka" nayayamot na sagot ni Sasuke. Talagang nabubuwisit na sya sa kakulitan ng kaibigan nyang ito.

Dahil alam na niyang nayayamot na si Sasuke, hindi na niya ito kinulit pa. Tinignan nya ang oras sa kanyang orasan. Ma le-late na pala siya sa oras na pinagkasunduan nila ni hinata. at saka nagsalita

"O basta aalis na ako ha, kung gusto mong sumunod nilagay ko ang pangalan ng bar ang address nun sa may ref."Paalala ni Naruto.

Nakinig lamang si Sasuke

"O siya, baka nag iintay na sa akin si Hinata my loves...aalis na ako ah" at pagkasabi nooon eh nawala na kaagad sa paningin ni Sasuke si Naruto.

Sinubukan niyang biruin si Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, ingatan mo yang si Hinata kung hindi lagot ka sa pinsan nyang si Neji" sigaw nya mula sa kwarto nya.

At sumagot naman ito.malamang nasa sala ito "oo alam ko, ipagpapaalam ko pa nga si Hinata dun sa mamang bulag na yun eh"

Pagkasabi noon narinig nyang nakasara na ang pinto.

Ngayon mag isa na lamang sya sa bahay. Wala nang mang gugulo kungv gusto man nya mag movie marathon o kaya gumawa ng maraming popcorn. wala na syang kahati sa pag kain at wala na rin manggugulo sa panonood nya ng gusto nyang pelikula

Sakura...

Nagsimula nang kumanta si Sakura sa harap ng maraming tao. Hindi naman siya kinabahan. Sanay na kasi sya sa mararaming tao. isa pa mas nakapagpalakas pa ng loob niya ngayon ay ang pagkakakita sa 2 niyang kaibigan na sina Naruto at Hinata. Kahit papaano may drive sya para galingan ang kanyang first perfomance.

Kaya lang wala si Sasuke. Inaasahan pa man din niya na pupunta ito kahit saglit lang. Eh dahil sa sinabi ni Naruto na wala itong panahon na pumunta sa mga kantahan na tulad nito...inintindi na lamang niya ang lalaki.Pero kahit papaano, nasasaktan din sya kasi napaka lapit naman ng bahay nila dito para hindi sya mag drop by sa bar. Kahit anino lang nya ang makita ni Sakura ayos na yun.

Sa bawat pagtapos ng kanta niya puro sigawan at palakpakan ang natatamo niya sa crowd.

At sa bawat pagtatapos ng mga kinakanta niya.inililigid niya ang kanyang mata sa buong bar. Umaasa pa ito na baka sakalaing makita si Sasuke sa kumpulan ng mga nakatayong kalalakihan sa may bandang likod

Ngunit isang kanta na lang at matatapos na ang performance niya...wala pa rin mi anino ni Uchiha Sasuke

Kababakasan ng kalungkutan ang mga mata niya.pero dahil sa paalala ni Hinata sa kanya kanina ngumiti agad siya at saka nag salita

" salamat sa mainit na pagtanggap nyo sa akin dito" panimula niya at saka tumayo sa may gitna ng stage.

"May gusto lang akong i acknowledge sa gabing ito" bigla itong tumingin sa pwesto nina Naruto

Si Naruto naman ay biglang nagsalita ng malakas

"Kami, kami ang babatiin mo diba Sakura?..sige ipakilala mo kami sa buong madlang pipol na kami ang kaibigan mo" bulalas na lang ni Naruto si Hinata naman ay nasa isang tabi at hindi alam kung ano ang gagwin para mapatahimik ang kaintahan.

Natatawang nagsalita ulit si Sakura na hindi man lang pinapansin ang pambubulahaw ni Naruto

"Guys yang nakikita nyong nagiingay na yan" sabay turo kay Naruto "ang gusto kong i acknowledge ngayong gabi. Sina Hyuuga Hinata at Uzumaki Naruto. Salamat ulit sa pagpunta ninyo dito ah..."Pagpapatuloy nya.

Si naruto naman ay tila proud na proud. Hindi pa rin nya mapigilan ang magsalita ulit

"O kitams, babatiin nya talaga kami, kayo lang eh wala kayong bilib sa akin eh" pagmamayabang ni Naruto sa lahat.

"oi naruto tumigil ka nga jan sa kaka bunganga mo jan daig mo pa ang di mapaanak na baboy sa ingay ah" bulalas agad ni Sakura na tila ba hindi namamalayang nasa harapan pa siya ng maraming mga tao.

Ang buong crowd naman ay nagtawanan.tila ba parang nanonood ng mga stand up comedian na nagbabatuhan ng mga jokes sa isat isa.

Ng marinig ang tawanan ng buong crowd, natahimik na lamang si Sakura at saka nagsalita ulit.

"pasensya na po, talagang kung hindi nyo gagamitan ng mga ganyang salita ang kaibigan ko hindi yan talaga tatahimik. Sorry po ulit" pag hingi niya ng paumanhin

napuno ulit ang lugar ng tawanan

nang tumahimik na ang paligid ,nagsalita ulit sya

nang mga oras na iyon. Nagmamadali si Sasuke na pumasok sa nasabing bar. Madilim ang kabuuan ng bar at ang tanging ilaw lamang ay naka tutok sa nag pe-perform

"_si Sakura na siguro yun"_

andaming mga tao ang humaharang sa daan.ngunit nagpumilit syang makapasok sa kalagitnaan ng bar. Nang makahanap na ng pwesto hinanap agad niya si Sakura.

Nagulat sya sa kanyang nakita. Ibang iba na ang Sakura na ito sa nakikilala niyang sakura dati.mas bumagay sa kanya ang ayos nito.talagang ganap na dalaga na ang kanyang kaibigan

_Kaibigan?_

Ang ganda na ng kaibigan nya.hindi nya akalain na gaganda ng ganito ang babaeng minsan na nagbigay ng kakaibang pagtingin sa kanya

_Sakura..._

Pagkatapos niyang makita si Sakura sinubukan niyang hanapin sina Naruto at Hinata. Hindi naman sya nahirapan dahil ilang lamesa lang pala ang agwat niya sa magkasintahan na nagtatawanan noong makita niya.

Nabaling muli ang atensyon nya kay Sakura nang mag salita ito.

"ang huling kakantahin ko para sa inyo ay sarili kong komposisyon" panimula niya. "Ang kantang ito ay tungkol sa isang babae na matagal nang nag iintay sa lalaki na mahalin sya. ang title po nito ay FALL ON ME" sa pagsasalita ni Sakura biglang namutawi sa mukha niya ang lungkot na nararamdaman.

Tila ba ng marinig ni Sasuke ang sinabi ni Sakura ay bigla na lang napako ang mata nya sa dalaga

Si Sakura naman ay hindi mawari kung bakit pagkatapos nyang nasabi iyon ay naramdaman niyang nandito si Sasuke.

Napapikit sya sandali _"andito ka ba sasuke?"_ tanong nya sa kanyang sarili at saka idinako ang mga mata sa isang pwesto sa bar

Nakita nya ang isang bulto ng isang lalaki na mag isang naka upo. Hindi sya maaring magkamali kilala niya kung sino iyun.

Sasuke?" tanong nya sa kanyang isip. Sinikap niyang tignan muli ang lalaki ngunit hindi na niya nagawa pumailanlang na kasi ang tugtug

Ngayon ito na ang pagkaktaon ni Sakura na ipahiwatig ang lahat ng nararamdaman para kay Sasuke

So you're down there

Confused you can't bear

When things aren't easy

Hiding is not the answer

Anxiety then faithless you'll be.

Ohh... just fall on me

There's no other answer

I'll catch you just fall on me

Hear me know

Hear my voice

Speaking the words of love

Betrayed and died

How lucky you are

Just open you're eyes and see

Anxiety then faithless you'll be

Ohhhh just fall on me

There's no other answer

I'll catch you just fall on me

There's no other answer

I'll catch you just fall on me

I'm tired free me

Pick me up on this mess I made

Hear me

Reach me by your hand

And ease me

There no other answer

I'll catch you just fall on me

There's no other answer

Ill catch you

No other answer

I'll catch you just fall on me

Just fall on me

Pagkatapos nyang kumanta.tinignan ulit nya ang pwesto kung saan nakaupo sang pinaghihinalaan niyang si Sasuke

"_Asan na kaya iyun nagpunta?" _tanong nya sa sarili

"Sakura, ang galing mo" bati ni Naruto na tila ba proud na proud sa kaibigan "Hindi ko alam na may hidden talent ka pala sa pag gawa ng kanta ah" tila ba nangaasar nanaman ang tono ni Naruto.

Ngunit hindi ito minasama ni Sakura.masyado syang masaya para mayamot kay Naruto

Ngumiti lang ito kay naruto at saka nagsalita "sabihin natin na nasa dugo lang yan"

"iba talaga pag in love ka ano sakura?" sabi ni HInata

Hindi na nagsalita si Sakura.

Pagkatapos ng paguusap na iyon dali-dali siyang nagtungo sa back stage para ayusin ang kanyang gamit nang may nakita syang isang boquet ng bulaklak sa ibabaw ng lamesa nya.

Nagulat sya at saka kinuha ang bulaklak. Mga tulips...isa sa mga paborito niyang bulaklak.

Inamoy amoy niya ito hanggang sa napansin nya ang isang card.binasa nya ito

_Talaga, sasaluhin mo ako?_

Nagtaka sya sa mensahe na nabasa nya. Wala siyang ideya kung sino ang nagpadala noon sa kanya. Kaya ang ginawa niya isinauli na lamang nya ang card sa envelope.

"ano, kaya mo ba talaga akong saluhin? Sabi ng isang tinig.

Napapitlag si Sakura. Hindi sya maaaring magkamali.kilala niya ang boses na iyon.

Ang boses na iyon ay mula kay...

"Sasuke?" nasambit na lamang niya. Pagkatapos noon ay lumapit ang binata sa kanya

nguniti lamang ito at nagsalita

"o ano Sakura, kaya mo nga ba talaga akong saluhin?" pagtatanong ni Sasuke na tila naghahamon.

Natahimik lang si Sakura. Masyado syang nabigla sa mga nangyayari.ngunit hindi maari na magpapatalo siya rito.kailangan niyang maipakita na hindi sya masyadong naaapektuhan ng presensya nito.pinasya niyang magpaka kalma at saka siya nagsalita

"akala ko ba wala ka sa mood magpunta dito?" tanong ni Sakura na pinipilit magpakatatag sa sitwasyong kinasasangkutan niya.

Natatawa si Sasuke habang nag sasalita

"bakit masama ba na humabol sa performance mo?" sabi niya saka lumapit kay Sakura "ano Sakura sagutin mo na ang tanong ko, kaya mo ba talaga akong saluhin" pangungulit ni sasuke habang pilit na inilalapit ang mukha sa dalaga

si Sakura naman ay hindi makasagot.dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang kanyang isasagot

nainip na yata si Sasuke sa sagot ni Sakura kaya ito na ulit ang nag salita

"alam mo sakura siguro panahon na para sabihin sa iyo ang bagay na nilihim ko sa iyo.

"huh?" naguguluhang tanong ni Sakura

ngumiti ng ubod tamis ang lalaki. Tila nasisiyahan sa paghaplos sa makinis na pisngi ng dalaga at saka nag salita

"matagal ko na itong itinatago sa iyo" panimula niya "alam ko malaki ang hinanakit mo sa akin. dahil wala na akong ibang ginawa sa inyo kundi barahin at balewalain ka. Minsan nga nasisigawan kita kahit wala ka namang ginagawa"paglalahad niya habang nakatitig sa mga mata ng dalaga

si sakura naman ay nakikinig at tila tinitimbang lahat ng mga sinasabi ni Sasuke

nagpatuloy ang binata "alam mo minsan na kokonsensya ako dahil kahit na ako ang may kasalanan ikaw pa ang humihingi ng paumanhin sa akin. At sa tuwing may nagagawa akong mali, ikaw na rin minsan ang umaako noon sa harap ng mga ibang tao.at alam mo, doon ako nagsimulang magkaroon ng ibang klase ng pagtingin sa iyo.pagtatapat ni sasuke sa dalaga

Tahimik pa rin si sakura na nakikinig. May naglalro na sa kanyng isip ng mga panahon na iyon ngunit pilit niya itong hindi pinapansin.iintayin nya munang matapos magsalita si Sasuke bago mag isip ng kung ano-ano. mahirap na diba?

"sa mga ginagawa mo iyon sa akin nag resulta iyon ng pagbabago ko ng pagtingin sa iyo. Kasi alam mo ikaw lang ang tanging nakakaintindi sa akin. Tuwing may problema ako hindi ko na kailangan na mag hanap ng makakausap kasi anjan kana palagi. Always ready para magbigay ng advice. At habang lumilipas ang panahon, mas lalong lumalalim ang paghanga ko sa iyo. Hanggang sa dumating na ako na hindi ko na maamin sa sarili ko na minamahal na kita."

Sa sinabi na iyon ni Sasuke, tila ba tumigil ang ikot ng mga planeta at sadyang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

"_Mahal siya ni sasuke...si Haruno Sakura mahal ni Uchiha Sasuke?_" iyon ang tanging nagsusumigaw sa utak niya. Pero hinayaan niyang magsalita muli ang lalaki.ayaw niya itong gambalain sa kanyang pagtatapat.

Hindi naman napigilan ni Sasuke na yakapin na si Sakura. Nagpaubaya lang ang dalaga. At niyakap rin ang lalaking matagal nang iniibig.

Takot akong aminin sa sarili ko iyon dahil naiisip ko na makakasira ito sa ating pag kakaibigan" simula niya "kaya naman ganun na lamang ang ginagawa kong pagtatboy sa iyo sa tuwing nag papakita ka ng kagandahang loob mo sa akin. Hindi ko alam na sa mga ginagawa kong iyon mas lalo lang akong nahuhulog sa pagmamahal ko para sa iyo." Sabi ni Sasuke habang ginagawaran ng maliliit na halik ang mukha ni Sakura

Nagpapaubaya lang ang dalaga. Dahil matagal na niyang inintay ang araw na ito para mangyari .At hindi nya akalain na ito na iyun..ang araw na matagal na niyang binubuo sa isip niya simula pa noong bata siya...

Hindi mapigilan ni Sakura na mapaluha. Luha ito ng kagalakan...

Napansin naman ito ni Sasuke.

"bakit Sakura, bakit ka umiiyak?" maagap na tanong ni Sasuke sa dalaga. Habang pilit pinupunasan ang mga naglalandas na luha

niyakap lamang niya si Sasuke ng mahigpit at saka isinandig ang ulo sa dibdib ng mahal niya.

"wala ito, wag mong itindihin ito.. Kaya lang ako naiyak kasi napakasaya ko ngayon Sasuke...napakasaya"

hinalikan muli ni Sasuke ang babae.isang halik na tunay na nagpaparamdam ng tindi ng pagmamahal niya sa dalaga.Gumanti rin si Sakura sa mga halik na iyon. Parang ibinuhos ng dalawa sa isang halik ang mga nararamdaman nila sa isat isa.

Nang matapos na sila ay saka ngumiti ang binata.gayun din naman si Sakura

"ngayon sakura, sagutin mo ang tanong ko, kaya mo ba akong saluhin" nangingiting tanong ni Sasuke kay Sakura

yumakap muli ito sa lalaki at sinabi "oo naman sasuke para sa taong pinakamamahal ko..lahat kaya kong gawin..."

ngumiti muli ang lalaki " talaga?"

"talaga! Sagot ni Sakura

at nagsalo ulit sila sa isang napakatamis na halik.

**Wakas**

Ano?ano ang masasabi nyo dun sa story ko..alam ko wala akong talent sa pagsusulat ng mga story..pero sana iparating nyo yung mga comment nyo dito sa ficci na ito…..salamat!


End file.
